Destroyer Maniac Revenge's Guide to Looting
PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYTHING UNTIL I AM 100% DONE PLEASE ASK BEFORE MAKING CHANGES TO THIS GUIDE *Feel free to give tips on looting that I can add in the comments* Hey there guys! I'm Destroyer Maniac Revenge and I guess you could say I'm a pretty great looter. After getting Unlimited Access in Febuary of 2011 I have looted 2 Legendary, 5 Legendary Cursed, over 30 Famed Cursed, and over 150 Famed Weapons. I have also found over 300 Bright Clothing items. I've discovered that there is a very confusing art to looting, which involves techniques of looting and where and when you loot. Let me teach you some ways to loot and some of my tips and tricks. Looting Etiquette Before I start telling you tips and how to loot I would like to explain how to loot with etiquette, meaning how to be nice and polite while looting. The very first tip is to always ask before you teleport! I cannot stress this enough. It always annoys people when someone will teleport without asking. This is a major problem because the person that has been looting could have not gotten anything in a hour or two and hopes to get something soon. When someone random teleports, the person that has been looting is in jepordy of losing his or her loot coming up. How you ask? well let me explain. When someone random teleports they could attack the enemy the main looter was attacking and say get a skull. The main looter could get junk in it but the person that just teleported could get a Famed or Legendary! This is very unfair to the person that has been spending his or her time looting. The second tip to looting etiquette is to ask to join someone in their looting. An example is say you go to a quiet server and you want to loot El Patron's Mines at the South Idol. When you arrive there, there is someone already looting there. The best way to handle this situation is to ask them if you can join them in looting. If they say yes make sure you dont steal the kills but ask them what weapon to use. If they say no, well then it's time to change servers to find a quiet server. The next tip I can give you is to not yell or scream if someone wont let you hit the enemy when he or she was there first. If you do that it will make the person that was there first mad and make you leave or even let you die. Looting Technique When looting there is a technique in my opinion. This varies from every place, but the basics are: if you are looting in one place and a good skull chest drops (1- 10 chests) every 5-15 minutes then stay on that server for a bit. It could take hours of looting to get something good. On the other hand, it can take just 5 minutes to get something. It's all luck. Even if the loot quality is bad and you have the endurance and determination to get something, stay on that server. However no matter what, NEVER STOP LOOTING. Bright Clothing Everyone is always looking for bright clothing. I have found that around levels 18 - 22 are when you can start finding bright clothing for your pirate. Bright clothing can be found just about anywhere; at sea, on land, and even fishing! However, the most common way to find bright clothing is on land. Some of the more popular places to find bright clothing are General Darkhart, Tormenta, El Patron's Mine, Devil Root, Tomas Blanco, many other bosses, and even in low level places! When looting at a boss it is good to have a group of people for faster kills. I have found when the enemy dies faster the loot has to circulate faster, meaning more often people will get bright clothing. When looting for bright clothing, any weapons can help you find them. Legendary and Famed How can a pirate go without saying he or she does not have even one famed weapon? If you are one of those pirates, don't worry anymore! I know some tips and tricks to looting that will make sure you get a famed weapon or sailing item. - These tips will vary with the level that you are. I will post how to loot on each level. The best places to loot for Famed and Legendary are: Tormenta Beach (Levels 18 - 25), Tormenta Cursed Caverns (Levels 25 - 50), El Patron Mines (30 - 50), Cave of Lost Souls (28 - 50), General Darkhart (1- 50), Devil Root (30 - 50), Timothy Dartan (25 - 50), General Hex (25 - 50), Tomas Blanco (30 - 50), and Jacques Le Blanc (30 - 50). There have been famed and legendary found at each of these bosses. Legendary Cursed and Famed Cursed Blades Legendary Cursed and Famed Cursed Blades are the hardest Blades to find in the Caribbean. These weapons can only be acquired by completing the Raven's Cove Story Quest. This story quest is unlocked at notoriety level 30. Once completing the quest and defeating El Patron you will have a choice of a famed cursed weapon from El Patron's Cursed Weapons. After you finish this quest, you can start looting for more famed cursed blades, and even Legendary Cursed Blades! Make sure you don't get too disappointed if you don't find a famed cursed blade for a while. They are even more rare to find than Famed weapons. You can tell a cursed blade by the trail of the blade when attacking. The shadow trail behind cursed blades are black (except for the Blade Of The Abyss and the Emerald Curse. Abyss has a red shadow and Emerald has an emerald color shadow). These extremely hard to find weapons can only be found on Isla Tormenta and on Raven's Cove. Places To Loot At The places to loot are very important. Please note: Famed, Legendary, and Bright Clothing can be found on any island. I will be listing the most poular and more famous ones for these items. The Bosses will be placed in most popular order. Veteran Traning Center (Kingshead) Yes I know that your thinking. "Veteran traning center. I havent been there since like level 18!". Aye mate that screenshot_2012-07-27_11-25-57.jpg|War Scattergun screenshot_2012-07-27_10-45-02.jpg|Corsair's Bayonet screenshot_2012-06-16_16-07-33.jpg screenshot_2012-07-27_11-05-41.jpg might be true but its interesting how loot works. Now I have found a very good way to loot these veterans. I have found out that looting these veterans alone while a high level will get you just about nothing at all! Now you like then how do I loot? Simple answer. Get a low level pirate with you. Thats right! a LOW level. This could mean a low level guildie, friend, or even double logging to where you have another account alone at the same time. There are different ways to loot this place. Here are different options. *Have the low level sweep in the bubble, or broadsword them in the bubble. Then you can either Seige Charge, Vipers Nest, or use Broadsword to kill them. *First you sweep with a low power weapon (I recomend rusty cutlass or a crude sword). After you sweep wait for your sweep to recharge again. Once it is recharged have the low level sweep the veterans. Right after they have swept, do sweep again to kill them off. I have found that this give pretty good loot. Bosses (Most Popular Bosses) Bosses are some of the most powerful enemies in the Caribbean. They can be seen from a variety of levels. The most popular bosses range from level 23 - 50. Even though a level 23 boss is 27 levels behind a Level 50 Master Pirate the name tag might show Green, Yellow, and even Red! Abassa and Antik servers are the most popular servers, which means more people will be at the bosses and they will die faster. If there are alot of people this IS NOT MEANT FOR LEVELING. If you try to level at a busy boss you will get minimum rep; if you are looking for more reputation I recommend a quiet server since these servers will have very few to no people at them. When on an Ideal or Full server at a boss they will be defeated quickly which means his loot drops will rotate faster, meaning a higher chance to find a Legendary, Famed, or Bright Clothing. This does not mean that on a Quiet server you cannot find good loot; there is just a lower possiblity if you are fighting a boss alone because of less rotation on loot drops. The bosses in the Caribbean have a lot of HP (Health Points) and it is best to be defeated with a crew. I will be giving techniques to defeating the Bosses. *When looting alone - I recommend using a powerful Blunderbuss, or any gun with Silver Shot. This will take a lot of damage away from Darkhart's health. This will also cause him to be defeated faster. *Looting with a few people- Make sure to decide what weapons the people you are looting with are using. I find that when there are a few people there will be someone with a gun, while other people level or use a different weapon such as a Sword, Doll, Grenade, Dagger, or Voodoo Staff. *Looting on an Ideal Server or with a large amount of people- Depending on what everyone else is using, you can use almost any weapon, but I would NOT recommend grenade (The other people at the Boss will block your attack). If you are using a gun and cannot seem to get a hit in, try using a Sweep, Vipers Nest, or Blunderbuss attack while the boss is in the Respawn Bubble. General Darkhart General Darkhart is located on Padres Del Fuego. This boss is a level 28 - 35 boss. General Darkhart takes a little while to get to. You must first go through Beckett's Quarry, then through El Sudoron, then you proceed to walk a little bit more to get to General Darkhart. The levels that would loot at Darkhart are any level; h Grand BLunder.PNG Master Works Broad.PNG Sacred Pistol.PNG Vipers Den.PNG Bright Blue Bandana.PNG|Bright Blue Bandana Magenta sash.PNG|Magenta Basic Sash Bright Blue Linen Short SLeeve.PNG|Bright Blue Linen Short Sleeve Bright Red OPen Linen.PNG|Bright Red Open Linen Short Sleeve screenshot_2012-07-25_08-54-21.jpg owever, there is a way to loot for each level. If you are under level 20 - 25 I would recommend hitting in the bubble if you are looking for loot. When you hit in the bubble you will still get loot when the enemy is defeated. If you are a level 25 - 50 I would say to attack him whenever. Sometimes it is good to attack him while he's in the respawning bubble first so then you are 100% sure you will get loot. ' Padres Del Fuego (Main).png|How to get to General Dark Hart Beckeets Quarry.png|Beckett's Quarry El Surdron.png|El Sudoron Padres Del Fuego (Secondary).png|Padres Del Fuego II ' 'Foulbuerto Smasho' Foulburto Smasho, also known as simply 'Foul' or just 'Smasho', is the most powerful boss in the game! Foul has well over 200 thousand health points, making him nearly impossible to kill. Foul only drops Throwing Knives. These can be common, rare, famed, and even legendary! When fighting Foul he is guarded by four ghosts and it is impossible for any pirate to solo him. Foul only uses dagger attacks, but they are VERY powerful. One strike can take Silver Freeze.PNG|Legendary- SIlver Freeze Bayou Knives.PNG|Bayou Knives Knives of Hawk Idol.PNG|Knies Of Hawk Idol down a level 40! Even fully mastered pirates get knocked out due to his power! When fighting this boss make sure you have a group of at least three very powerful pirates with strong guns. There should also be a healer that can heal at least 2000 - 4000 health points each heal. It would be smart for the healer to have the Cure skill along with Heal for those very close calls. I would HIGHLY recommend one attacking pirate uses Curse on Foul; this will make the damage taken on him even more powerful. When the pirates are attacking, they should stand far enough away to where Foul will attack with throwing knives attacks and not dagger melee attacks. When Foul uses mele attacks (Dagger attacks) they are more powerful than the throwing knife attacks. When defeated, Foul will NOT always drop a famed or legendary. It could take some time to get the knives you want but your best bet is to loot at Foul to get them with a lot of people. 'Blanco Brothers' Tomas Blanco (Guide).jpg|Thomas Blanco Screenshot 2012-05-18 23-16-32.jpg|Jacques Le Blanc Thomas Blanco is an undead boss that is found on the wild island of Cutthroat. Thomas Blanco has a brother named Jacques Le Blanc, and he is found on the wild island of Cangrejos. These bosses only appear at level 35 and are VERY powerful enemies even for a mastered pirate. Since these bosses are undead, the most effective ammo against them is Silver Shot. These bosses are known for giving out a good gold amount and for Famed, Legendary, and Bright Clothing. War Scatter Gun (Guide).PNG|War Scattergun Revenant Doll (Guide).PNG|Revenant Doll screenshot_2012-07-12_10-47-14.jpg screenshot_2012-07-27_12-56-16.jpg screenshot_2012-07-27_12-52-23.jpg screenshot_2012-07-27_13-05-30.jpg screenshot_2012-07-27_07-30-56.jpg screenshot_2012-07-25_12-48-34.jpg NOTE: '''I have not looted at these bosses often, which is why there are not many screenshots for them. 'Raven's Cove: El Patron Mines ' Ravens Cove was the start of El Patrons Lost Weapons and Cursed Blades. This update also brought more famed items to the game. Ravens Cove is a haunted island with only one human survivor. The caves in Raven's Cove are the Cave Of Lost Souls and El Patrons Mines. There are also dangerous firebats on Ravens Cove that give loot. The only enemy that does not give Famed, Legendary, or Bright Clothing is a Rage Ghost. Rage Ghosts only give Blue Red Party Hats. Raven's Cove most famous place to loot is the South Idol in El Patron Mines. This is one of the most popular because there are four ghosts that are there and are easy for loot. Ravens Cove Mines consists of ghosts from level 33 - 47. El Patron Mines can give bright clothing, Famed, Legendary, and Cursed Blades! '''Place to loot in El Patron Mines 'South Idol' ' '''The South Idol is the most popular place to loot in El Patron mines. It is so popular because there are four ghosts that lurk there. The best way to loot this area is with a good Blunderbuss and Steel shot. To loot this area with a blunderbuss, you do need certian skills on gun however. You will need at least 3 skill points on eagle eye to reach and kill all four ghosts at one time. Another way to loot these Mines are using Seige Charge with grenade. It will noramlly kill all the ghosts in one throw. These ghosts range from level 34-40. 'El Patron Mines Rounds''' Behemoth Blade (Looting Des).jpg Blightfang Edge.PNG Master Crafted Repeater Pistol.PNG Assassins Knives.PNG Fullmoon Blunder.PNG screenshot_2012-06-02_11-33-11.jpg Bright Red Sack Vest (Truest).PNG Dark Black Silk Vest.PNG DB jacket.PNG El Patron Mines makes a circle at one point. There are a total of 5 ghosts that range from level 34-40. If you run around this circle with any weapon it can also give hope for good weapons or loot. Isle Tormenta Now I know what your all thinking. ALL of these looting places and I cant find a single thing?!? Have no fear! I have one of the BEST places to loot if your level 18 or higher. ISLE TORMENTA!!! Now all you lower levels (18-30), I would suggest staying just on Tormenta Beach. There are levels 18-30 enemies there that will drop brights, famed and on a rare occasion legendary!